


Work Hard Play Hard

by jjpfanfic



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, K-pop
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bartender Jackson Wang, Bartenders, Biker Park Jinyoung, Bikers, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Bottom Jackson Wang, Cat-calling, Clubbing, Come Marking, Come Shot, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Condoms, Deepthroating, Dirty Dancing, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Gay, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Jinyoung Has a Big Dick, Kissing, Large Cock, Leather Jackets, Leather Kink, M/M, Minor Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Normal Life, Office Worker Im Jaebum | JB, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Promiscuity, Responsible Driving, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Slice of Life, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spooning, Stress Relief, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjpfanfic/pseuds/jjpfanfic
Summary: Western culture calls it Work Hard Play Hard and Jaebum can fully relate to it. He works his ass off nine to five from Monday to Friday, sometimes working overtime, but he applies a new rule: work stays in the office and home is for everything else. It wasn’t a life changing moment, but he definitely feels more balanced. He does everything work related from Monday to Friday. But on the weekends, he’s out for fun.





	Work Hard Play Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fulfill assigned prompt on Tell Me Good Boy! Fic Fest.
> 
> Prompt: #30 Jaebum thought he’d be top tonight.. he was wrong  
> Ship: Im JaeBum/Park JinYoung  
> Likes: pwp..?  
> Dislikes: None  
> Notes: None

The clock at the bottom right corner on his desktop screen tells him that it’s already 6.28 PM, almost 90 minutes past his clock-out time. Jaebum plays with the scroll on the mouse, screening the pages up and down to see another highlighted section. His work is yet to be finished. Jaebum protrudes his jaw, a habit he can’t seem to get rid every time something got on his nerves. The hand holding the mouse itches to go to the right upper corner, tempted to click the ‘X’ button and close the Excel worksheet that he’d been working since noon.

He takes a deep inhale and lets out a sigh before finally typing away with his fingers, copying and pasting numbers, and at times doing Excel calculations. It’s almost done, anyway. It’s better to suck it up and just finish it today. He had sacrificed Karaoke Night on Wednesday to work overtime for this report, anyway. The effort would go to waste if he doesn’t finish it tonight and he definitely will have to bring this work home during the weekend, which is completely against his principles. So he stays behind the desktop for another 20 minutes.

Proudly, he clicks ‘save’ and opens Chrome browser, uploading the finished report to his Google Drive. He stretches his back and neck a bit, waiting for the document to be uploaded. It takes longer than he wanted, and his fingers drums impatiently against the keyboard, until a notification pops up on his Drive telling him it’s finished. He logs out from the email, turns his computer off, tidies up his cubicles and finally puts everything in his satchel bag. He slings it over his left shoulder and hurries to the attendance machine. He puts his right thumb on the machine and finally clocks out at 6.51 PM.

He presses the down button on the elevator just a few feet left of the machine, when a colleague from another department pops out from the pantry, holding a cup of steaming coffee. The smell of familiar cheap coffee invades his nostrils. Jaebum turn his head and flashes a quick smile.

“Staying late again, YoonGi?” Jaebum asks staring at the mug before looking up at the shorter man before him. He’s also in Marketing, in the same team with Youngjae assigned specifically for food products. He remembers a commotion from their cubicles earlier this afternoon. Looks like something important happened.

“Yeah,” he sighs heavily. He looks so worn out and disheveled. “A client requested to terminate contract last minute. My team had to renegotiate it tomorrow morning, so we’re going to stay here all night,” the man says dread of emotion.

“Damn!” Jaebum knows how frustrating it is to have clients cancelling last minutes. “I hope you can get the contract back. I’m going back first, okay?” Jaebum says, tapping the poor man’s shoulder. The shorter man nods and walks languidly into the working area. Jaebum sighs for watching the other man’s defeated posture.

Living as a working adult in a society like South Korea is a challenge on its own. It’s commonly acknowledged that working environments provide a lot more stressors in the last decade compared to the early 2000s. Jaebum remembers how general public was first brought aware of that fact through mass media back in 2016 and ever since, more studies were conducted in regards of the matter.

There even was this trending post at the beginning of this week in Naver which created an uproar among K-Netz. The original post was made by a student from SKY, he doesn’t remember which one of the three. It was about recent findings, showing that nine out of ten Koreans are under stress, and four out of ten are under significant stress. Jaebum doesn’t really understand how they obtained the numbers or how the research was conducted, but he can testify that it’s true from his own experience. Working as a white-collar employee in South Korea isn’t exactly sunshine and rainbow.

He still remembers roughly two years ago, when he was a fresh graduate, job-hunting was very tough. He’d thought that being jobless was the most stressful thing ever. While it’s true that being jobless wasn’t exactly a good thing, he doesn’t feel that much different after getting this job. If anything, his worries and struggles multiplied as new challenges emerges right after he stepped into a whole different world.

Don’t get him wrong. It is of course, still much better than being jobless. Having a job that pays is a blessing, but there are things in the working society that makes him want to pluck the hair out of his scalp at times. He can name a few without even thinking. There’s the insane workload given to employees despite only getting minimum wage. There’s also the way senior-junior relationships runs in working environment; where dumping responsibilities to the young is very common and taking credit from junior’s works is considered the way of respecting the older. Not to mention having to work with colleagues lacking any sense of work ethics around the office.

Now, Jaebum’s not a SKY graduate, nor was he the top 10 percent graduate from his faculty, but he can differentiate factual news and made-up BS when he read that post on Naver. Those statistics are pretty damn accurate. As an average salaryman, he can safely say the news broadcasted in regards of this matter wasn’t hoax. Adults in working environment face huge amount of physical stressors and psychological pressures. Those aren’t exactly something you can avoid, unfortunately. Not when you’re the one that needs monthly pay-check. And Jaebum had accepted that since he started his career. That’s just how work life is for him. Well, that’s just how life in general is, honestly.

He hears a loud ‘ding’ and is brought back from his daydream. The lift opens and he sees three other employees inside. Jaebum quickly gets on it and occupies the furthest side of the elevator. Right in front of him is a man in his forties, and to the man’s right is another man in his late twenties or early thirties. To Jaebum’s right is a woman in her mid-twenties, just like him. Jaebum notices they have a few things in common. Back slouching, their sides leaning to the metal walls, tired, bored, and unhappy.

They’re everything Jaebum try not to be. He was just like them when he first started his career. Not that he had longer experience working here compared to these three, but he’s quicker to grasp on the situation. He figured he didn’t want to live just for the money or to please his employer. He wants to live a happy life. He’d been made aware of how important it is to take care of his physical well-being, as well as his mental health.

Last year, on his company’s annual medical check-up, Jaebum consulted the physician about his concern for mental health. The doctor was very happy to find out that he’s aware of mental health issues and was glad to offer him some insights to help balancing the stress from work with something fun.

One of the advice was for him to indulge in activities he enjoys the most, or simply put, fill his free time with hobbies. Western culture calls it _Work Hard Play Hard_ and Jaebum can fully relate to it. He works his ass off nine to five from Monday to Friday, sometimes working overtime, but he applies a new rule: work stays in the office and home is for everything else. It wasn’t a life changing moment, but he definitely feels more balanced. He does everything work related from Monday to Friday. But on the weekends, he’s out for fun.

He exits the office building just before 7PM. The streets are visibly more crowded than the usual. It is Friday night, after all. He adjusts the glasses that hangs loosely on the bridge of his nose and walks in a relatively quick steps to the bus stop. His apartment is only three stops away, roughly 10-15 minutes ride, so he doesn’t really mind how packed it is inside the bus at this hour.

His apartment is lonely as usual, neat and kept simple, because there’s no use to have a lot of furniture as he spends most of his time outside. He scans the content of his fridge, almost feeling victorious when he still has a leftover Kimchi stew his mother dropped two days ago. He puts it in the microwave, sets the timer to 2 minutes and watches as the bowl spin behind the see-through glass door. Jaebum takes it out and brought it to his small dining table. He fills a large bowl with warm rice from the rice-cooker.

He sits silently and eats deliciously. There’s really nothing like a warm rice and homemade dish after a long day at work. For a moment he considers to text his mother to drop some food during the weekend, but decides not to, because she probably will be on her way as soon as she can, which usually ended up being right that instance. And that will definitely ruin his plans for the night. He doesn’t want that. Maybe he’ll call her tomorrow morning or Sunday.

He puts the bowls in the sink, making a mental note to wash the piling plates tomorrow after he wakes up. He walks to his bedroom and heads directly to the en-suite bathroom, undressing on the way, throwing dirty clothes inside the laundry bag, also another job for tomorrow. He takes a quick shower, making sure he’s clean through and through. The most important thing is to shave everything, except for the hair on his arms and legs. He likes to see himself clean and smooth. Most people he’d encounter likes having a completely shaved partner as well, so yes, he shaves regularly.

He takes a black plain t-shirt, a pair of black tight jeans, and a nice black Tommy Hilfiger briefs. Briefs, because it fits tightly around the curves he likes to enhance. He contemplates between leather jacket and a black plain shirt to top his shirt, and figures it’s more comfortable to just wear something more casual like a shirt. Jaebum puts on a transparent soft lenses, because he looks way better without his glasses. He sprays some perfume and puts on a pair of white sneakers. A smirk appears on his face. He’s ready for the night.

 

 

 

 

 

He walks a couple blocks down the streets of Itaewon. It’s a famous place to seek entertainment. It is one of Seoul’s hottest areas as of late. Trendy international restaurants dot the area alongside hip lounge bars and some of Seoul’s hottest club venues. After dark, it comes into its own as one of Seoul’s top party scenes. You can easily find people from different backgrounds among the crowds, like expats from various foreign countries, tourists, and most importantly the LGBTQ+ community.

The streets are buzzing with cars and people probably seeking entertainment after a hard week. Jaebum notices younger people fill the sidewalk. In pairs, in groups, alone. They all dress up nicely, matching the extravagant vibe of the streets. People put a lot of effort on their appearances nowadays and it’s a treat for Jaebum’s eyes.

He spots his destination. Today, it’s a place called B-1, an interesting lounge club. It’s always crowded with people. It provides amazing live music and serves great cocktails. Jaebum loves the spacious interior. It makes it easier to switch mood when you’re getting bored. From across the street, it looks quite crowded already. Jaebum glances at his phone. It’s 9.40 PM and the facility’s already swarming with people. A smile pulled around the edge of his lips. It’s going to be a fun night.

Jaebum’s about to cross the road to get to the club, when he hears a commotion from behind him. There’re two girls, foreigners, cursing at a bunch of guys on their bikes. He doesn’t really understand what’s going on, but he frowns when he heard the bikers cat-call them. Right. He forgot these areas are also frequented by biker gangs. Jaebum pauses on the spot, waiting to see if he needs to help the ladies out. Fortunately, the two ladies make their way crossing the road almost immediately, away from the bikers, so he follows behind them and crosses the road.

It wasn’t the first time he witnessed these bikers bothering patrons and people walking by. Often times, these bikers cat-call girls and sometimes pretty boys. He genuinely hopes police raids the area and force them to leave the area. It really brings the image of the place down, and Jaebum doesn’t want less people frequenting the club as it can tamper with the chances of him meeting up with new targets.

When he enters the facility, half of the place is occupied by college kids. There are at least a dozen foreigners, and from a quick scan, four familiar faces pops out. Jaebum filters out the college kids and the foreigners and gets the approximate number of attractive people hanging around there. There are eight people inside the club he definitely would fuck. The salaryman takes a seat at the bar. He always does. It’s easier to see and to be seen by potential lover for the night.

Blondie at the far end of the bar table is laughing enthusiastically to her date’s joke. She wants to get into his pants. Bob-cut two tables from him keeps downing shots with sad eyes and frowning brows. Definitely here to drink angry. Jaebum won’t bother her, for now, but he makes sure to memorize her face potentially for another time. There’re two girls with short dresses near the dance floor; they’re a little too drunk to comprehend Jaebum’s smart pick-up lines. Although the drunker they get, the more likely it ends with a threesome. The woman wearing formal work blazers on a table for two keeps staring at her phone and looks around anxiously. Probably waiting for a date, or perhaps blind-date. Jaebum’s more than happy to take over if she gets ditched.

There are definitely a lot of attractive people in here tonight. And the men aren’t exceptions. Like this dude sporting a two-block haircut at the dance floor. His movements are cringe but he definitely has this boyish features Jaebum likes, thin frame with cute round cheeks. There’s also new face sitting alone looking unbothered and bored as he sips some colourful fancy cocktail Jaebum never saw before. With bleached platinum hair, coloured lenses, perfect eye makeup, gold accessories, and a striking dress, he looks like he fits walking down the runway more than sitting in a club. A very beautiful man, indeed with slender figure and thin long legs, but something tells him that he won’t like it if Jaebum undress him roughly and rumple his clothes. Designer brands aren’t exactly cheap and this guy is covered in more than four different brands. And those gold accessories will definitely get in the way when they have fun.

But four-eyes sitting with his male friends by the door? Hasn’t stopped checking him out since Jaebum walked in. He casually catches the boy’s eyes and flashes a lopsided smile. He’s caught off guard and appears startled. The poor boy blushes and looks away. Jaebum likes the response. His eyes linger a little longer to examine his features. He’s pretty, short black hair left naturally down, high nose bridge and big round eyes. Definitely the type he prefers in male partners. He’s sure that if he motions at the cute boy to head out, he’ll definitely follow, but the night is young and Jaebum wants to chill a little bit longer. He just got here, anyway.

“Yo, JB!”

A loud cheerful voice catches his attention and Jaebum smiles when he sees the owner of the voice from behind the bar. The bartender comes into view, with a bottle of unopened Vodka. Only Jackson would call him with a weird foreign acronym like JB. Jackson is a Chinese man, originated from HongKong. The guy’s worked here even before Jaebum starts coming to this place.

The bartender is very good looking and his thick muscles only makes him exude manliness. He’s cheerful, humorous, polite, speaks perfect Korean (with occasional slip ups, but it’s cute), and loves to entertain customers. Lots of people would hit on him, girls and boys. Though, Jackson only ever flirts back to men and quickly turns the girls down politely. He’s a people person and he keeps customers entertained with his friendly service.

In bed, though, Jackson loves to be serviced. Jaebum has tapped that ass a few times and Jackson’s a good lay. Always very loud in bed, likes it rough, and takes a pounding like a champ. It’s always a guaranteed good time with Jackson. Jackson can give him what he seek and that fun personality of his always brings healing to his soul, as opposed to his co-workers at work.

Tonight, however, he’s in the mood of a new face. And with four-eyes staring longingly at him, he doubts that he’ll come home with Jackson tonight.

“Jackson,” he greets back. “You have the shift for the night?”

“Yes. Night till dawn, actually. You picked the wrong time coming here, man. Can’t really skip the shift tonight, since there’s only two of us tending the bar,” Jackson points at another man, currently serving a patron at the other end of the bar.

“Unless you want a quickie in the alley,” he winks at Jaebum.

Jaebum chuckles at that. “Well, I wouldn’t say no to that, but you definitely have a lot to handle here,” he motions at the crowded dance floor.

“Good point,” the bartender nods in agreement, looking at the crowded dance floor.

“Besides, I’m in a mood for an adventure tonight. I’ll see how everything unfolds,” he says, crossing his arms comfortably on the bar table.

“Oh? You haven’t find someone for the night?” Jackson asks now mixing a cocktail professionally. It’s always nice to watch Jackson prepares a drink. His hands are always quick, always fascinating.

“I’m still looking around,” Jaebum shrugs.

“That’s so unlike you. Here, let me help,” Jackson says, looking around.

“Well, for starters, the cute dude wearing thick framed glasses over there is definitely checking you out,” Jackson says pointing towards four-eyes he’d checked out earlier.

Jaebum laughs out loud. “He’s so obvious, isn’t he?” Jaebum shakes his head, not even looking at the direction Jackson’s looking. He’s pretty sure it’s the same guy checking him out before. “I can work with that. He’s cute, big doe eyes, and definitely looks lonely,” Jaebum says.

Jackson stops shaking the mixing glass and places it on the countertop. “What’re you waiting for then? Go say hi or throw some cheesy lines at him,” Jackson says as he retrieve a champagne glass.

“Relax, Jackson. I just got here. He’s not going anywhere if he really wants me. I just want to enjoy my time here, for now. I’m not in a hurry,” Jaebum rests the side of his jaw on his palm.

“Well, should I get you the usual then?”

“That’d be great, thank you.”

In two minutes, Jackson serves him the usual: Whiskey with a King Ball. Jaebum takes a sip from the fancy glass on his hand. He likes the burn at the back of his throat as he gulps down the alcohol, eyes roaming around. People come and go as time passes, and more people fill the dance floor. He’s tempted to go down and dance for a while, only to see the reactions of the people at the club. Maybe he will turn a couple of interested eyes on him. Maybe it’ll trigger four-eyes whose eyes never left him. Maybe even spark an interest from the new straight guy occupying two seats away from him for the last 10 minutes.

Boys, girls, straight, bisexual, gay, none of that matters. Everyone loves to be surrounded by attractive people. There’s no limit to having fun for the young. Jaebum knows that very well. He’d had threesomes with married couples, he’d helped curious people to finally pop their cherry. He’d turned a few of those supposedly straight man to submit to his will. He’d introduced a lot of people to the art of one night stands.

People will certainly scowl and give all sorts of negative remarks about his promiscuous life style if they ever find out, but Jaebum doesn’t care. Everyone’s doing it anyways. Sex is fun and it keeps him from getting stressed out over work. It is his main source of entertainment. He’s not going to stop doing it just because some hypocrites thinks it’s a taboo to have sex outside of marriage.

In the end, he just takes another sip from his Whiskey glass. He plans on taking his time to enjoy the lively atmosphere being around young blood. For the time being, he just keeps his gaze fixed on the dance floor. The lights were dimmed. Blue and red laser-like rays fill the club. He’s not really a fan of those flickering lights, and he’s sure it can trigger a seizure if there’s someone with epilepsy around, but he has to admit it really sets the mood for most of the people. He can see how people dance wildly to a quick tempo EDM music blasting on the speakers. He can see the two foreigner girls from earlier are having fun. Hips moving side to side, hands up in the air, just like the bodies grinding against them. Funny how they look so bothered getting cat-called, but doesn’t mind when some strangers in the club literally and figuratively grind their genitals against their butts. But who is Jaebum to judge. As long as they have fun.

He turns back to look at the bar table, his glass visibly empty. Jackson and the other bartender is busy at the other side of the bar, making drinks. Jaebum looks at the shelves where they store the liquor. There are certainly a lot to choose, and Jaebum mostly drinks Whiskey. He barely knows any other cocktails in the menu except for those things he’d overheard other patrons ordered. He should probably ask Jackson for some recommendation.

The scent hit him first. Faint, but strong cheap perfume wafting from his left side. There’s a sound of someone sitting down on the stool next to him. “Four Horsemen, please,” he hears the deep smooth voice before turning his head to see a man in plain white t-shirt, slightly crumpled, and a tight blue jeans. He looks youthful, but there’s this mature vibe radiating from the man. Jaebum guesses that he’s probably around his age. Attractive is not the word he would use for him. Suave? Refined? From his profile alone, Jaebum can tell how distinct every features on his face are: tall nose bridge, big eyes adorned with thick eyebrows, sharp jawline, and thick dark hair that’s a bit messy. Jaebum’s eyes linger and the man turns towards him and gives him a quick smirk, before setting his eyes back on the bartender.

The fucker knows he’s good looking. Jaebum almost scoffs at the confidence. He follows the line of sight and watches as Jackson’s co-worker prepares the man’s drink. The bartender takes a bottle of Jack Daniel’s Whiskey, a Johnnie Walker, an unfamiliar bottle that reads Jim Beam Bourbon, and finally another unfamiliar green bottle read Jameson. He pours them all into a mixing glass, one part each, shaking it for a while and pour it to a glass, twice the size of your normal shot glass. Jaebum’s brows contorts into a frown. That will certainly make someone vomit in the morning. The new face hands a cash to the bartender, before taking the glass with his long lean fingers. Jaebum notices those veins. Jaebum watches as the other man gives him a once-over before heading to an empty table for two, near the entrance door.

Oh yes. Jaebum’s interested.

Jaebum keeps his eyes on this new patron. He’s staring straight back at Jaebum’s eyes, clearly interested as well. Jaebum turns his gaze towards the four-eyes from earlier. He’s clearly the type Jaebum likes more, but this new guy, there’s something about him that pulls Jaebum. Perhaps it’s the confidence radiating off of him, or maybe Jaebum just crave for a new thrill for the night. He’s not sure, but Jaebum reminds himself there’s no point in overthinking. Attraction isn’t something he needs to over-analyse, it just happens.

He can see the stranger’s eyes staring at him unblinkingly, hands bringing the liquor closer to his lips, and he sips it a little before putting the glass down on his table. And as the stranger licks his upper lips with the swipe of his tongue, Jaebum finally knows who he wants to bring back home for the night. Four-eyes can wait another time. He fishes his wallet and pulls out some cash, placing a generous amount of tip to a jar labelled Jackson, before making his way past the sea of people. Eyes never leaving the stranger’s lusting gaze.

Jaebum stops in front of the man’s table and cocks up a brow. The man breaks into another smirk, but this time, Jaebum can see clearly how deep those dimples go. “Sit,” he hears the stranger says, and Jaebum gladly takes on the offer.

“Never seen you here before,” Jaebum begins.

“Clubs aren’t really my kind of place,” Jaebum hears that honey deep voice says.

Jaebum chuckles. “Too loud?”

“And too crowded,” the stranger adds quickly.

Jaebum’s interested to hear how this guy, who thinks clubs isn’t really his kind of place, ended up being here when it’s at its most crowded state. He’s interested to hear anything this guy has to say, honestly. But maybe getting a name will actually be the better idea, so they know how to address each other. It’ll help smoothening the conversation, Jaebum figures.

“I’m Jaebum,” he extends a hand, introducing himself.

“Jinyoung,” the man shakes his hand firmly, and Jaebum slightly hopes the hand linger a bit longer.

Jaebum looks down at the barely touched drink sitting on the table. “Isn’t that a bit too strong for a first drink?”

“I guess I’m used to,” Jinyoung shrugs. “I like the warmth when it enters my system.”

Jaebum can think of so many dirty jokes involving his dick and Jinyoung’s orifices out of that statement, but decides against saying it. Instead, he nods slowly and tells Jinyoung that he’d never actually try that drink. Jinyoung immediately pushes the drink smoothly to Jaebum’s side of the table. “Try it.”

Jaebum is tempted to give it a sip, but he might embarrass himself if he can’t handle the burn when it hits the arch of his pharynx. “Thank you, but I really shouldn’t. You probably need it to loosen up a bit,” Jaebum declines politely.

“Nah, I probably shouldn’t drink this at all, actually,” Jinyoung smirks again. It’s silly how much he want to speed up this conversation to the point where he can kiss that smirk off Jinyoung’s face.

“And why is that?” Jaebum manages to sound not that interested.

“You know… just in case someone wants me to drive out of here. Gotta be sober for that,” Jinyoung winks at him.

Jaebum likes that he’s honest, likes that this man get straight to the point. Jaebum shares the perspective. There’s no need to beat around the bush when it’s clear that both parties are interested. They can use the time and energy for something more interesting. Jaebum crosses his arms on the table, and leans forward and is about to invite the man to leave the place, when his favourite song comes up. The catchy intro of CLC’s Black Dress rings throughout the club, and Jaebum huffs a chuckle. He’d recognize that song anywhere. Jaebum‘s head starts bobbing to the bass rhythm playing through the intro and Jinyoung cocks an amused brow.

“I take it you want to dance?” Jinyoung says, grinning.

“As a matter of fact, I do. But you’re coming with me. I don’t take no for an answer,” Jaebum stands up, grabs Jinyoung’s wrist and drags him to the dance floor.

Jinyoung isn’t exactly a good dancer, but seeing the other man so enthusiastic makes him want to play along. At some point, Jaebum releases his grip on Jinyoung’s wrist, walks to the dance floor and briefly glances back at Jinyoung. He cocks his head to the side with a smug, throwing an invitation. Jinyoung gulps and moves swiftly towards the dance floor, chasing the man who’s now blending in with dozens of sweaty bodies.

Jinyoung catches the glimpse of the dark outfit between the crowds and pushes his way past a bunch of patrons. The dimly lit stage and the obnoxious movements of the laser lights make it difficult for him to find Jaebum. He tightens his fist and clenches his jaw as he loses the sight of Jaebum. He tries his best to scan his surrounding, despite people moving enthusiastically to the beat. Jinyoung catches that familiar face. He immediately squeezes past other patrons, earning grunts and scowls from those he bumps into.

Jinyoung doesn’t care. His eyes can only see how immersed this hot guy in the song, something about wearing a black dress. He can’t help but think it suits the all black outfit the other man is sporting. Jaebum dances like he’s born to own the stage. The muscles in his body moves in accordance to the beat. Jinyoung taps on the man’s shoulder and Jaebum spins towards him. A smirk breaks on Jaebum’s face as Jinyoung appears behind him.

Jaebum brings their bodies closer together. He presses his legs against Jinyoung’s. Jaebum can see how awkward Jinyoung is, and he lets out a laugh. “Dance! It’s not that hard!” He mouths amidst the pounding bass line and starts swinging his hips and moves his body again. Jinyoung starts almost robot-like at first, but when Jaebum presses their bodies together and sways ever so smoothly, Jinyoung finally lets his joints relax, mimicking the way Jaebum moves.

Jaebum turns the awkward man around and starts placing his hands on Jinyoung’s waist. Jinyoung tenses for a moment, but melts again when he feels Jaebum’s breathing hot air against the back of his neck. Jaebum lets his hand roam free up and down Jinyoung’s lean torso, adventuring lower to grab at the man’s ass. And boy, it’s tight and feels so right in his hand. Jaebum doesn’t hear any complain from Jinyoung, well technically he can’t hear anything other than the music, but he feels Jinyoung rocks his ass back to his touch and takes a step back so his back bumps to Jaebum’s chest. He takes it as a pass.

It’s getting less and less of a dance and turns more and more into grinding against Jinyoung now. Jaebum’s nose comfortably buried on Jinyoung’s thick dark locks. Jinyoung leans back to get more friction. Then he turns the other man towards him. His face red, but Jaebum isn’t sure whether it’s because he’s flushing or just the effect of the lights. His pupils are blown, though, and Jaebum knows the stranger enjoys it as much as he is.

Jaebum’s moves are slower now, hips rolling forward towards the warm body in front of him. Jinyoung has his eyes cast down on Jaebum’s lips. Jaebum smirks. He inches closer and closer to Jinyoung, and the man responds with a slightly parting lips, but Jaebum reaches for Jinyoung’s ear instead. Jaebum holds back his laugh. He hopes he isn’t being too mean for the poor boy. He can take teasing too far, sometimes.

“I remember this isn’t exactly your kind of place. How about we take this somewhere quiet?” Jaebum whispers.

This close to Jinyoung’s ear, he can’t see how the other’s face look, but he sees a slow nod from Jinyoung and a smirk once again finds his way on his lips. Jaebum already saw that coming. How can Jinyoung deny? He probably can’t wait to get a taste of Jaebum. That much he’s sure.

Jaebum quickly takes Jinyoung by the hand and leads him towards the exit door. He notices a few eyes looking, envy clear in their eyes. Probably for Jinyoung, probably for him. He’s confident that most of the people finds him attractive and the majority of those eyes definitely want some of him, but it doesn’t matter. They’re both fine specimens. He couldn’t care less now that all he could think about is how tight Jinyoung’s ass felt earlier. He can’t wait to find out if it’s as tight wrapped around his dick. The thought already makes his cock jumps with excitement.

When they’re outside, with no speakers blasting against their ears, Jaebum starts again. “My place is a couple blocks down the street. Unless you prefer yours.”

“Your place sounds good. I live far from here,” Jinyoung replies. “I parked nearby,” Jinyoung motions for the other man to follow him.

Jaebum walks a few steps behind Jinyoung, and he watches how gorgeous the view of Jinyoung’s backside as he walks. The skinny jeans clings nicely around the globes of his ass and Jaebum wants to smack that with his palm, but that’s not exactly appropriate in public. No worries. He can do it when they’re alone. Maybe even in Jinyoung’s car.

Jinyoung crosses the street and Jaebum freezes on the spot when Jinyoung walks to the sidewalks currently occupied by motorbikes from the Biker Gang he’d encountered earlier. He feels cold all of a sudden. There are no Bikers around anymore, but the bikes are all parked there. Jaebum watches as Jinyoung pulls the key from his pockets and puts it in the ignition of one big motorcycle. Jaebum has no idea what type of motorcycle it is, but it’s just like those used for racing, like in Fast and Furious movie.

After a while, he notices that Jinyoung’s staring confusedly at him. Jaebum jogs a little towards Jinyoung’s motorbike. The latter puts on a black leather jacket and his appearance changes just like that. He looks good without it, but Jaebum must admits that he looks exceptionally hot in that leather jacket, and a bit intimidating. Suddenly Jaebum remembers that Jinyoung’s plain t-shirt was a bit rumpled and his hair was a bit messy. The jacket and the helmet definitely explains that.

Speaking of helmet, he’s handed one by Jinyoung. Jaebum watches as the biker puts his helmet on, before mimicking the movement. Jinyoung reaches for the sides of his face, startling Jaebum. The latter instinctively pulls his head away from Jinyoung’s hands. The biker breaks into a laughter, and Jaebum’s sight is fixed on the crinkles appearing at the corner of Jinyoung’s eyes. Jinyoung reaches up again, aiming for the buckle hanging at the sides of his face. This time Jaebum stays still, and with a click it tightens around his chin. Thank God the helmet completely covers his blushing cheeks. Jinyoung straddles the seat and motions Jaebum to hop on as well.

They do not engage in conversation during the ride to Jaebum’s apartment. Jaebum doesn’t have anything to talk about and it’s quite difficult to talk when the engine and the wind are all you can hear. Despite taking only 5 minutes top, it feels like forever. This is the first time Jaebum’s anxious about bringing his conquest home. It is Jaebum’s first time riding a bike and there’s this lingering thought that Jinyoung’s part of a biker gang. He would be lying if he says he isn’t scared one bit. As friendly as this man had been for the last 30 minutes, Jinyoung is still a member of society cluster Jaebum doesn’t want to get associated with. His cock, though, clearly has a mind of its own. It’s straining hard inside his tight jeans. If Jinyoung notices how hard it’s been pressing to his rear, he doesn’t say anything.

 

 

 

 

 

They park the big ass motorbike on the basement floor Jaebum never sets his foot on. The bike does get them a confused look from the parking attendant, but Jaebum just ignores him. Jinyoung’s pretty calm, slightly awkward but doesn’t seem nervous at all. Even in the private confinement of the elevator Jinyoung keeps to himself, staring at the numbers shown on the display, drumming his index finger against his thigh, slowly. Jaebum can tell he’s somewhat looking forward to this, maybe even a bit impatient, but he’s able to appear impressively calm. His previous partners never skipped an opportunity to make out in the elevator, so it just spikes Jaebum’s curiosity towards the other man.

Once they reach the door to the room, Jaebum quickly unlocks the door and pulls Jinyoung inside rather roughly. Jaebum shuts the door and shoves Jinyoung against it. The biker gasps at that, eyes widening at the sudden intensity. The taller of the two captures the lips in front of him, it’s messy. Tongues fighting for dominance, and Jinyoung doesn’t protest when Jaebum’s hands pin both of his wrists against the door. Jinyoung breathes hard and rapid as Jaebum grinds his crotch against his thighs.

They’re still tangled when Jaebum leads the other towards his bedroom. Jaebum shoves the door open with one hand without needing to part from Jinyoung, a movement he mastered from countless experience with past lovers. He lets the door opens wide. They’re in total privacy anyway. He breaks away from the kiss and Jinyoung is flushed red, panting, and confused. Jaebum pulls at the inner side of Jinyoung’s leather jacket and turns the man around. Jinyoung understands and slides out of his jacket, leaves it on the floor. He turns around facing Jaebum again. Jaebum pulls at the hem of his shirt and Jinyoung raises both arms up. Jaebum discards it on the floor and shoves Jinyoung down to his bed.

He takes in the view right before his eyes. Jinyoung’s eyes are already lidded staring back at Jaebum with lust. Jaebum gives a massage at his tenting bulge as he watches Jinyoung’s chest rises up and down quickly. He’s about Jaebum’s height, slightly shorter, with smaller frame. The baggy t-shirt makes Jaebum thought the man would be scrawny, but he’s actually pretty fit. He’s got a very nice set of pectorals and abs. Jaebum appreciates the lean muscles clinging tightly on both of his arms. He is reminded of his own physique during college days. It’s fit and tight, with barely any fat layer covering the surface. Just like Jinyoung’s. It’s not as broad as Jaebum. Still, he’s envious that Jinyoung’s in a very great shape, while his own physique underwent minor changes. His working hours reduce the chance to exercise and that causes him to put on some weight. He’s still nice to look at, though.

Jaebum straddles the man’s mid-section and reaches for his own fly, pulling the zip down. He gives his crotch a couple light squeeze from above his underwear. Jaebum pulls at the rubber band of his briefs and frees his rock-hard cock. Jinyoung stares at it with slightly parting lips. Jaebum smirks. He knows he’s got a nice cock. It’s definitely above average, standing proudly in all its hardness at a little over 6 inches. He gives the length a couple light strokes and pulls at Jinyoung’s shoulder, reducing the distant between them.

The biker props up his weight with both elbows on the sides. Jaebum guides his cock towards Jinyoung's beautiful plump lips. Jinyoung takes the head between his lips and Jaebum moans at the contact. Jinyoung opens wider and skilfully takes in more length in his mouth. Jinyoung’s lips feel soft and somewhat velvety. With that ease, Jaebum's sure he's had plenty of practice.

He looks down at the biker, loving the care Jinyoung provides, while he enjoys the view; the pretty face adorned with thick brows that frowns as the red lips takes in Jaebum’s cock like a champ. His head bobs up and down quickly, occasionally going all the way to the base of Jaebum’s cock. He knows how to use his tongue, that’s what Jaebum notices. Jaebum’s hands settles on the back of Jinyoung’s head, fixating it in place as he bucks his hips into the hot wet mouth. Jinyoung chokes on it a few times. Jaebum loves the look on Jinyoung’s face as he choke on his dick. He loves it when he’s in charge. It fuels his sex drive.

He knows he’s going to come too soon if he lets Jinyoung keep the sucking going any longer, so he lets his cock nests deep within Jinyoung’s throat for a couple more seconds before pulling out and stands up at the edge of the bed. He pulls the shirt off and throws it across the room. He reaches for the metal piece in the buckle of his belt, loosens the buckle and lets his jeans drops, puddles around his thighs. Jinyoung sits down at the edge, waiting, watching the whole thing, right hand squeezing his still covered crotch. Jaebum pushes and pulls at the fabric along with his underwear until no more strings are attached to his body.

Jaebum kneels down between Jinyoung’s slightly parted legs, ready to return the favour. He fumbles at Jinyoung’s fly, the latter trying his best to hurry the process. When it’s unzipped, Jaebum pushes Jinyoung so the latter lies down on his back, while he pulls the skinny jeans along with the briefs roughly, until his cock practically jumps out. It’s so hard that it immediately hits Jinyoung’s belly. Jaebum pauses for a moment and scoffs and mouths a “Damn”. This fucker is packing good meat. Jaebum returns to the task at hand, that is removing this jeans off Jinyoung. It’s difficult because of how slim-fit it is, but he gets it done eventually.

Jaebum looks up and the first thing he notices is how big that dick looks. It’s slightly shorter than Jaebum’s by length, but it’s as thick as a coke can. And the dude’s thighs are just muscles with no fat layers, which makes it considerably thinner than Jaebum’s thighs, creating a stark contrast on that fat cock.

“That’s a really nice cock,” Jaebum looks up at Jinyoung, who’s staring down at Jaebum in a half-sitting position with pleading eyes. He doesn’t say anything, just waits for Jaebum to do something, anything. Jaebum figures that Jinyoung’s very horny and so is him.

Jaebum gives it a few quick firm strokes before putting it into his mouth. Taking up the length isn’t exactly a problem, but he admits the girth is a lot harder to handle. Not a problem for Jaebum, though. He dives in and fits half of it in his mouth, Jinyoung’s belly goes taut and trembles just by that alone. Jaebum pulls it out and laps at the base before dragging it upwards and puts the tip inside his mouth again and this time, starts sucking at it properly. Jinyoung’s breathing shakily and lets out moans and sings song about how good it feels. Jaebum’s idle hands move around to grope on the skin; his left hand fondles at the balls and the other hand rubs at Jinyoung’s inner thigh.

“Fuck!”

Jaebum hears the loud curse when he rubs at Jinyoung’s thighs. Looks like he’s sensitive down there. He focuses on touching gently at both thighs now, only occasionally rubbing them in circles, not wanting Jinyoung to come too soon. He wants the fun to last as long as possible, so he releases the thick meat and crawls up to give Jinyoung another kiss. A long, wet, passionate kiss. Jinyoung’s a really good kisser. Their tongues dances, wetting the areas around their mouths. And Jaebum wants Jinyoung’s tongue to get back to where it belongs, around his cock.

He breaks off again and piles all the pillows towards the headrest. Jinyoung sits up and watches the other man finishes his set up. Jaebum sits down right in front of the pillows and leans back; the pillows making a comfortable backrest, like he’s lying down. Jinyoung stands up, and Jaebum immediately stretches his legs on the bed, spreading wide. He jerks off his hard-on and cocks his head downwards, motioning Jinyoung to come closer.

“I want that tongue back on my cock,” Jaebum instructs and Jinyoung gladly comes over, kneeling between Jaebum’s spread legs, taking the hard cock and takes it in for another blow job. It feels really good. This is by far the best blow job he’s ever gotten. Jaebum wonders if the guy’s a natural or simply had tons of experience sucking cock, because he really knows when, where, and how to use that fucking tongue.

Jaebum relaxes all his muscles and places his arms on his sides. Normally, his palms would always linger on his lover’s head, to either picks up or slow down the pace. But the biker switches the speed and changes spot timely. So he lets Jinyoung sets the rhythm. He really just wants to enjoy this one. He’ll tell Jinyoung just before he’s close to the edge.

After some time, Jinyoung pulls the cock out of his mouth, resting his jaw for a bit, right hand keeps on stroking Jaebum’s length slowly and gently. The biker watches that Jaebum’s eyes are lidded from the sensation, enjoying the way he squeezes up and down the length, thumb circling the nerve-endings below the head. Jaebum keeps letting him know that it’s good with contented sighs and hums.

“Do you want me to suck your balls?” Jinyoung offers.

“Yes, fuck yes,” Jaebum says breathily.

Jaebum feels there’s another hand lifting up his balls, while the other keeps his cock alive with light strokes every now and then. Then that skilful tongue laps at the base of his balls and runs wild on the surface of his scrotum. Jaebum closes his eyes, parts his mouth to form a big ‘O’ and reflexively folds one leg up, giving Jinyoung more space, working wonders with that tongue of his. Jinyoung gives a tentative suck at each balls once in a while and the slight pain just adds to the pleasure coursing through his body.

After a while, Jinyoung returns back to the furthest side of his balls and laps diligently up and down left and right, while is hand squeezing hard and slow at Jaebum’s hard-rock length. Simultaneously, Jinyoung trails his tongue a little bit further down and gives it gentler licks. He takes a sharp inhale and bucks his hips up, toes curling at the sensation. Jinyoung lingers for a moment there and licks at the skin and halts the movement on his dick. Jaebum doesn’t complain. He needs the momentary break anyway, otherwise he’ll probably come in less than a minute.

He feels Jinyoung’s tongue trails further down, before he swipes his tongue hard across his butthole. Jaebum’s eyes flung opened, his balls twitches, and his body jerks at the sudden tingle from whatever Jinyoung just did. Jaebum stares down confusedly at Jinyoung.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s just… That was… that felt weird…”

“Sorry. I thought you might like it,” Jinyoung tells him.

“Well, I do, actually. It’s just… so sudden. Sorry, just… don’t mind me. Please continue,” Jaebum says, and Jinyoung nods.

“Remove those pillows and lay on your back, so it’s easier for me,” Jinyoung says, rubbing a hand on Jaebum’s thigh.

Jaebum complies and reduces the number of pillows below him down to just one, his head resting comfortably on it, his back on the bed. Jinyoung starts sucking slowly at his dick, then switches to running his tongue below his length, before going back again to his balls. Then he rubs both of his hands up and down Jaebum’s thighs, before telling Jaebum to fold them so he can get better access. Jaebum folds his legs and spreads it wider.

He can feel Jinyoung’s tongue laps at that spot just below his balls again. It feels good. Really good, to be honest. Jinyoung’s breathing hot air against his balls and Jaebum lets out a gasp. He stares down and Jinyoung’s nuzzling the balls with his cheeks. He feels two hands rubbing slowly on his raised thighs before kneading the muscles around the back of his thighs. Jaebum closes his eyes again, concentrating on the sensation Jinyoung’s serving.

He laps at the wrinkles on the sac, before sucking in one of the balls.

“Ohh,” Jaebum breathes out. “Oh sh– haah.”

Jinyoung likes the response and gives Jaebum more of that, wetting his balls with tongue, trailing kisses along the ball sac. There’re more sounds coming from Jaebum’s mouth and Jinyoung wants to elicit even more. So he spreads the cheeks with a firm grip, initially planning to just lick at the hole, but he’s struck with awe when he sees it closely. Jinyoung takes in the view of Jaebum’s ass up close. Even in the darkly lit room, he can see how pale it is, slightly flushing pinkish orange near the entrance, the rim has beautiful pucker and it looks so fucking tight. It’s completely smooth and hairless, looks very clean and taken care of.

“Fuck, you shaved everything down here?” Jinyoung comments and Jaebum just let the question answers itself.

Jaebum’s ass is very inviting. Jinyoung can see the butt hole tightly clenches with each puffs of air coming from his nostrils. And Jinyoung wants to just take him right now, but he really needs to take things slow. He sticks out his tongue at the hole and gives it a taste.

“Fuck!” Another curse, followed by sudden increased breathing from the other man.

Jinyoung’s tongue circles around the rim, turning and twirling at the pucker. Jaebum whimpers at that. Then without warning, he plunges the pink muscle into the entrance. The arch from his back almost makes Jaebum sits upright. Jinyoung’s tongue doesn’t slip past the rim, it’s tight, but it still causes intense sensation to Jaebum, so he keeps tonguing the hole, while massaging the cheeks. Jinyoung smoothly lifts one of Jaebum’s legs up and places it above his shoulder, and soon the other leg follows.

He takes his time, lapping, licking, twirling, poking, and flicking rapidly at the entrance with his tongue until it’s clenching and unclenching alternatively. Jinyoung figures the muscles are relaxed now. His right hand reaches for Jaebum’s forgotten hard-on and gives it a light squeeze. It’s already leaking. Jinyoung has to be careful not to jerk it off too harsh or Jaebum might come sooner than he wants.

Jinyoung sucks on his index finger, coating the long digit with his saliva, before gently, very gently circling at Jaebum’s pucker, alternating the movement with his tongue. He pokes the entrance with a tongue once, twice, before poking it with his forefinger. When it slides in, Jaebum hisses but doesn’t say anything, so Jinyoung balances the movement of his right hand on Jaebum’s dick, and his left hand poking on Jaebum’s ass. It’s warm and is wrapping tightly around his finger. A minute later, Jinyoung slides another finger in with no trouble. The biker works his fingers slowly, gently, carefully inside the tight wall, scissoring at times, while his tongue moves rapidly at the rim.

To say that it feels good would be an understatement. Jinyoung really knows how to make him feel everything. Jaebum makes a mental note to return the favour for the biker afterwards. He doubts he’s going to be as skilful as Jinyoung, but he’s willing to try and learn. Then he feels the fingers slide out of him. He feels Jinyoung placing his legs back on the bed, before there’s a dip on the bed then the bed bounces a bit. Looks like Jinyoung’s trying to change position or stretch a bit. Jaebum can use the time to calm down and let the sensation that’s building up die down for a while. As much as he wants a release, he doesn’t mind if they stretch this dirty work out longer.

He recovers his steady breathing, lets his cock hang in the air, leave it untouched. They still haven’t get to the main event yet, anyway. Something tells him Jinyoung’s plump ass would feel as good as his tongue and hands, if not better.

There’s another dip on the bed and Jinyoung repositions himself between Jaebum’s legs, giving a few strokes on Jaebum’s dick, and licks from the base to the tip. It fucking feels good, and Jaebum’s body trembles at just that. He throws his head backwards, pressing his head hard on the pillow, eyes shut tightly. He feels Jinyoung pulls away, one hand resting on his right knee and then he hears the sound of plastic tearing and like a spitting sound, followed by a rustling of a plastic. Then he feels Jinyoung’s hands lifting his legs up again, and something big poking into his entrance. Wait, what?

Alarmed, Jaebum’s eyes flung opened, his elbows prop himself sitting up. His body tenses when he sees Jinyoung’s guiding his thick fat cock against his ass.

“What are you doing?” Jaebum asks dumfounded.

Jinyoung looks up from Jaebum’s ass to the man’s rigid expression. “What you don’t want me to wear a condom?”

Jaebum frowns at the question. “What? No, of course we should use protection, it’s–“

Jinyoung cuts him. “Well, I’ve put them on. What’s the problem? Come on, I wanna fuck you so bad.” Jinyoung’s hands parting Jaebum’s legs up in the air as he leans closer, pinning Jaebum on the bed with his weight. He kisses Jaebum again, wet and passionate, and the way that cock rubs at his entrance sends shiver down his spine.

Jinyoung breaks from the kiss and says, “Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel good, baby”. It’s more of a whisper, voice much deeper and that lustful look casted down on Jaebum is too much. Jaebum gulps and nods once before throwing his head back.

He feels it when Jinyoung guides the cock against his entrance. When it pushes in, it hits Jaebum. Pain, sharp at first as the rim stretches. Jinyoung takes his lips again and kisses him passionately. Then he feels the dull pain when the wide girth pushes inside; hot meat sliding in slowly stretching his walls.  It’s like he’s been hit in the stomach and all the air escapes his lungs in one wheeze. Jaebum wants to tell Jinyoung to wait, but Jinyoung keeps kissing him roughly, until finally the biker stops, the whole length completely buried inside him.

Jinyoung breaks from the kiss and lets his head falls on the space beside Jaebum’s ear. “Fuck, baby, you’re so warm and tight,” Jinyoung says breathing heavily.

Jaebum’s hands crawls to Jinyoung’s hips, stopping it from moving backwards. “Wait,” Jaebum says, and Jinyoung pushes up on his palms. He looks down on Jaebum’s pained expression.

“Does it hurt?” Jinyoung asks, a gentle hand lands at his forehead, swiping the dark fringes to the side.

Jaebum nods. “It’s been a while since I last bottomed,” Jaebum says.

And that’s true. The last time he’d bottomed for someone would be more than 6 months ago. Of course Jaebum is no stranger to bottoming. In fact, the first few times he had sex with another guy, which were during freshmen year, he’d always bottomed for his seniors. He eventually got a taste of a good tight boy pussy and likes how it feels wrapped around his dick. It’s way easier than taking it up the ass. He doesn’t have to deal with pain and just get to feeling good right away. Though he suspected it was due to the fact that his previous partners never really care to make sure he feels as good as they feel. Their main goal was probably to just nut in someone’s ass. Jaebum does bottom once in a while for more experienced top, though. He got used to the pain and had grown to like it as much as topping. But he still prefers to top, unless he’s sure the partner can give a good dick.

Jinyoung lets his dick stays there, hips unmoving, waiting for Jaebum to get used to the stretch. The biker can feel the clenches of Jaebum’s sphincter. Jinyoung crashes their lips again, kissing him gently, plump lips trapping Jaebum’s lower lip in a tight lock, massaging it and then releases. He kisses Jaebum again with the same gentleness, but this time, he starts moving his hips slowly, pulling the length out from his hole just until the ridges bumps at Jaebum’s sphincter and he sinks back in. Jaebum’s lips tightly locking Jinyoung’s, the hands on the biker’s hips digs into the skin, hoping the dulling pain subsides immediately. It does. After a few more gentle thrusts, all that’s left is this full feeling stretching his hole, and how good it feels when the ridges slides against his prostate.

“You can… move faster…” Jaebum says when he feels more relaxed.

Jinyoung halts his movements for a few seconds, before withdrawing his cock and delivers a sharp thrust inside and a very unmanly moan escapes Jaebum’s mouth. Jinyoung does it again, and Jaebum covers his mouth, preventing the embarassing sound to come out, but Jinyoung takes both of his hands and pins it above his head.

“Don’t hold back your moans. I want to hear all of them,” Jinyoung says and fucks his hole in a faster rhythm.

Jaebum does as he’s told. Because, fuck, Jinyoung feels not only good inside him. He might be good with his tongues and fingers, but his dick is even better. Jaebum can feel the immense sensation from the friction caused by the thick girth, and instead of feeling pain, Jaebum feels the hair at the back of his neck stands. The way the man positions himself to hit different angles from time to time makes his toes curl in the air, fingers balled into fists.

Jinyoung knows just from how pretty it looks, that Jaebum’s ass would feel fantastic. He definitely doesn’t bottom often. It feels just like a virgin ass. The warm walls clench around his dick tighter than the bikers he’d fucked before. He wonders how it’ll look after a good pounding. Will it stay tight or will it gape hungrily for his cock? Both image just make him hornier.

This man sounds so hot especially now that he’s groaning and moaning like a bitch in heat. Eyes shut hard, face flushed, mouth gaping to gasp for air as well as making erotic sounds. It’s really tempting to just fuck him senseless. But he knows he can hurt Jaebum if he’s not careful.

“Fuck, this is the best ass I’ve had in a while,” Jinyoung whispers beside Jaebum’s ear, making sure he hears it. “You put all those lay to shame, baby. So good, for me,” Jinyoung begins trailing kisses from his jaw to his collar bone, to his left nipple.

Jaebum arches his back when the warm wet tongue dances on top of his nipple, sucking him, licking, and flicking at the pink bud. Then, as if it wasn’t enough, Jinyoung picks up the pace and fucks into Jaebum with more force. Jaebum whines, voice going an octave higher. There’s no single coherent word leaving his mouth, only a series of lewd sounds and a bunch of profanities.

“It’s so thick! Hhnngh!” Jaebum manages between pants.

Jinyoung looks up from Jaebum’s chest. “Yeah? Do you like it when I fuck you with this big fat cock?”

“Yes! I like it so much…” Jaebum says with lidded eyes.

Jinyoung grins and bites at his lower lip, before pulling out completely. Jaebum suddenly feels empty and hollow. He’d never so empty before. He looks at Jinyoung, stroking his condom-covered cock while looking in awe at Jaebum’s slightly gaping asshole. He puts a finger inside and Jaebum hisses.

“Damn! It’s still so fucking tight,” Jinyoung strokes his cock even harder. He seems very turned on.

“I want you inside,” Jaebum doesn’t know how that just comes out of his lips, but his cock jumps when he sees Jinyoung gives him that intense look filled with lust.

“Ride my dick,” Jinyoung taps twice at Jaebum’s thigh, and the man gets up immediately.

Jinyoung lies on his back, cock heavy against his abs. He gives it a few strokes and when he releases his grip on it, the cock slaps right back to his abs. Jaebum wants it inside of him now. He craves the full feeling of Jinyoung’s cock. He straddles Jinyoung’s hips and grabs at the fat cock, guiding it to his entrance. It goes in with ease and he finally feels full again.

“Go all the way, baby,” Jinyoung runs his hand up and down Jaebum’s knee.

And Jaebum does as he’s told. From this position, Jinyoung’s cock reaches even deeper inside him, stretching the walls past his prostate. He raises his hips up and down slowly at first, and it feels good. He needs more friction. More nudges against his prostate. He bounces on the length quickly to achieve more pleasure.

“Oh, yes, baby ride that dick! Fuck, you’re so good at taking it baby!”

Jaebum always loves when his sexual partners says he’s making them feel good. But it’d always a praise about him giving a good dick. No one’s ever praised him for taking a dick up his ass. Oddly, it feels just as satisfying for him. It makes him so horny. He rests his hands on Jinyoung’s legs, arches his back and throws his head back as he rides Jinyoung’s dick hungrily.

“You’re already leaking, baby. Do you like riding my cock that much?” Jinyoung asks, reaching for the half-hard cock, squeezing it until a huge glob of precum pumped out of the slit.

“Hmm I like it so much! It feels so fucking good inside me!”

And the way Jaebum says it with such certainty drives Jinyoung crazy. He reaches for the globes of Jaebum’s ass, holds on to it so Jaebum’s hips pauses momentarily in the air. Jinyoung then bucks up into the gaping hole, maintaining the same speed Jaebum did just now. Jaebum lets out jerked breath matching every jolts of Jinyoung’s hips against his cheeks.

“I’m close,” Jaebum says, jerking his cock with violent grip.

Jinyoung sits up, stops moving his hips, letting his cock sits deep inside him. Jaebum’s close. He just need a few more strokes. Unfortunately, Jinyoung has another plan. The biker catches at Jaebum’s wrist, pulls it off his cock and swats it to the side, leaving Jaebum’s throbbing cock pulsing in the air, uncared. Jaebum whines at that, the voice was downright embarrassing, but he needs his release. He tries to reach for his cock again, but Jinyoung catches both of his hands this time and at the same time, pins Jaebum’s body down with his weight.

“You can’t come just yet, baby,” Jinyoung says, guiding both of Jaebum’s hands to rest at the back of the biker’s neck.

“Please, Jinyoung,” Jaebum says, fingers digging to Jinyoung’s shoulders.

He’s so used to being in charge, deciding when his partners can have release. Having someone does it to him is completely a different story. He’s so close to coming, but Jinyoung denied the pleasure. He can finally understand why guys he’d fucked begged him for release, abandoning their dignity. Jaebum’s experienced it himself, now, the desperate need of release and the things it does to his mind and body.

“I know, baby. I promise I’ll make you feel good. Can you wait a bit longer, just a bit longer for me, baby?”

Jaebum can’t really complain. The way Jinyoung asks him to wait is just so gentle and so sure. He knows whether he’s getting his release or not depends on Jinyoung. So he nods slowly. Jinyoung gives a smile, not quite like before. This time it’s soft and soothing and makes Jaebum’s insides tingle.

“Good boy. I’m going to make you remember this,” Jinyoung says, rubbing his cheek with the side of his palm. Jaebum melts at that and leans to the touch.

Jinyoung keeps his promise. He thrusts deep, hard, and fast, making Jaebum FEEL. Jaebum’s toes curls in the air as the body atop him presses him hard to the bed. With how close he is to orgasm, every little sensation is multiplied. The way Jinyoung’s cock brushes at that spot over and over makes Jaebum cry from pleasure. He can feel it. He can feel it, it’s just a tiny tingling at that spot Jinyoung’s been hitting repetitively. Then, it spreads wildly within his walls, before coursing through the length of his cock as he pumps liquid after liquid. Jaebum arches his back and tenses. He can hear himself loudly. It comes out more like a cry than a scream.

“Yes, such a good boy.” Jinyoung keeps pounding roughly through his high and Jaebum’s mind can’t think of anything other than how his cock hasn’t stop twitching and pumping out ejaculate and how he hasn’t come down from his high after so long. That tingle remains at the base of his cock. His walls are clenching tightly around Jinyoung’s cock.

“I’m close,” Jinyoung says from gritted teeth, jaws tightly sealed, and Jaebum almost, almost, tell him to abandon the condom and come inside. Jinyoung pulls out and rolled the condom off his fat cock. Jaebum wonders how it hasn’t broke from how hard Jinyoung’s been fucking him. Jinyoung crawls closer to Jaebum with his knees and for a fleeting seconds, Jaebum hopes that Jinyoung will bring the bare meat back into his hole and just comes inside. But he’s thankful that Jinyoung doesn’t.

The biker jerks his purplish red cock hard and fast, squeezing the fat meat with such force that makes the veins on his knuckles pop out. Jinyoung gives his cock one last jerk from the tip to the base and settles there and Jaebum watches thick white ribbons shot out to his abdomen. Jinyoung comes without a sound. Instead his jaw is clenching so hard, face red, and the veins on his neck emerges from how hard he’s straining his muscles.

Jinyoung’s panting hard and he begins squeezing hard from the base to the tip, and a heavy glob of cum jumps out from the slit. Jaebum gulps. He wants to taste it. He watches Jinyoung gives a couple slow strokes up and down the length, mouth gaping with heavy sigh, eyes looking down at Jaebum’s stained mid-torso. Jinyoung’s hand reaches for his own abs, and Jaebum finally notices how much of his come had landed on Jinyoung’s body. Jinyoung’s scoops some of it with two fingers and smears it on Jaebum’s abdomen. Jaebum’s abs goes taut with the soft touch. He scoops another batch and brings it to Jaebum’s skin once again, this time, mixing it with his own come.

Jinyoung sighs and chuckles. “Well, that was fun.”

Jaebum says nothing and lets Jinyoung rubs their slick cocks together. Jinyoung leans down once again. Soon after, Jaebum’s forehead, nose, and lips are peppered with hot, little kisses. Jinyoung pushes up and reaches for the night stand, taking a few plies of tissue and wipes it on his body, then his cock. He also wipes the droplets of sweat formed from the vigorous activity they just did.

The biker takes more time cleaning Jaebum. He cleans him carefully not leaving anything on Jaebum’s smooth skin. Jaebum blushes a little when Jinyoung wipes at his entrance. Jinyoung’s eyes lingers a little longer than necessary at his entrance, and he hears the man praises his ass.

“I can’t believe how quickly it takes for your hole to pucker up so tightly, when I made sure it was gaping wide just now. It’s so pretty,” Jinyoung gives a kiss at the entrance, and Jaebum almost moan at that.

Jaebum knows it might sound rude and inconsiderate, but he doesn’t usually let his nocturnal partner to stay longer than to clean up or at most for a quick wash up. Staying over is never an option, and his past lover had never complained when Jaebum gave a hint that they should get out. He’d planned to do the same with Jinyoung. But Jaebum doesn’t say anything when he feels the bed dips as the biker lie down beside him. Nor did he complained when a set of warm muscular arms sneaks around his waist and pulls him into a hug. Instead, Jaebum turns around to his side and lets Jinyoung inches closer to his back and closes the gap between them, spooning him tightly.

It’s weird, he admits, having a naked body wrapped around his body. The ticklishness he feels at the back of his neck as Jinyoung’s warm breath hits his skin, the way Jinyoung’s arms rests on his belly, and how Jinyoung’s cock is just there against his cheeks. Maybe Jaebum’s too tired from the sex. It was intense and mind blowing, probably one of the best he’d had in years. Jinyoung’s easily the best partner he’d ever bottomed for. The man had even made him experience something entirely new. He’d never come just from getting fucked before. It was different: more intense and lasted longer. He’s more than willing to experience it again. But he’s too exhausted now. It has been a tiring week and after a good fucking, he’s completely spent. Jaebum pushes everything from his mind and lets himself drift to the dreamland.

 

 

 

 

 

He wakes up to the sound of running water and the intense warmth hitting the side of his face. He turns his head towards the source of heat and his eyes are assaulted by bright sunlight, making him grimace. The curtains are half opened. He probably forgot to close it yesterday. Jaebum glances at the clock and is surprised to see that it’s only a little after 7. He never wakes up so early on a day off.

He stretches his arms and legs and arches his back, only to suddenly hit by the soreness on his lower back. Then his head snaps towards the bathroom door, where the sound comes from. Someone’s using his shower. Fuck. He just realizes he didn’t throw the man out before drifting to sleep. Jaebum runs both his hands to rub at his face as he groans. Jaebum mentally scolds himself for his carelessness. It’s never a good thing to have a one night stand linger around your place. He can just imagine the drama that’s about to take place once Jinyoung steps out of the bathroom.

Jaebum sighs and sits upright, winces silently as his weight causes his sore ass to press against the bed. He curses when he can’t walk properly without feeling pain in the ass. He opens his closet and draws a fresh towel, then heads out to the other bathroom outside. He washes up thoroughly. Notices a thin layer of dried come all over his body even after getting cleansed last night. It stings when the soap made contact with his rim, but Jaebum knows better than to just leave it as it is. He runs his fingers over his cracks and nudges at his pucker with his finger, stopping only after he felt sharp pain. The skin is probably scuffed from last night. It’d be weird if it didn’t. He rinses his soap-covered body with running shower and dries himself with a clean towel. He wraps the towel around his waist and makes a knot to secure it there.

The man, Jinyoung, thankfully seems to understand how these things work. He’s gone when Jaebum reaches the bedroom, his bed neatly made, and the only trace he left is Jaebum’s clothes scattered on the floor. Oh, and a note lying on his night stand, written on a torn condom box, containing a name, a number, and a phrase “call if you’re interested in a threesome”.

And Jaebum’s cock swells just from reading that. He unconsciously gives a light squeeze over the tent forming on his towel. He’s definitely positive about the proposition. But that’s going to wait for another week. Jaebum’s pretty content with last night. The sex was indeed mind blowing and most likely would cause him slight discomfort throughout the weekend, but it’s so worth it. He puts the number in his phone before tossing the paper to the trash bin. He still has some laundry and dishwashing to do for the morning. And then maybe going to the Pharmacy for some painkiller ointment. Calling his mother for some homemade food is out of the question now that he’s limping. Maybe Monday? Tuesday? Tuesday sounds good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, prompter, whoever you are. I do hope I did this amazing prompt justice. And I'm sorry I can't waste the opportunity to write a long ass plot for this prompt. In a way, it's still PWP (Porn with Plot), just not PWP (Plot What Plot?). :3 Comments and kudos are appreciated. Constructive criticism comments are also welcomed.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Twitter for updates on upcoming fanfiction! [My Twitter](http://twitter.com/jjpfanfic)


End file.
